Safe
by luckey023
Summary: Continuation after 2x08 and Finn's death. Lots of Bellarke moments. Completed.
1. After

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters or the show. Everything is property of the CW and Kass Morgan.

_A/N: _Post 2x08.

Clarke walked away from Finn with the bloody knife still in her hand. Lexa nodded to her as she walked by. She stumbled back into the camp dazed and shocked by everything that had just transpired. She heard screaming nearby and knew that it was Raven lashing out. She knew Raven must hate her now, and she didn't blame her. She had just killed one of Raven's only true friends. Raven would never forgive her for this.

Clarke walked down the path towards the back of the camp trying to find a secluded area. She avoided looking at anyone as she passed them. Her mother tried to reach out and stop her, but she shook her hand off her arm and continued walking. Once she found a quiet place she dropped down on her knees sobbing, still holding the knife.

Clarke let out a gut wrenching sob and felt two strong arms wrap around her body.

"Bellamy let me go! Leave me alone!" She yelled, trying to push him away.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her hair, still holding her close to him.

He turned her around and took her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her and letting her head fall to his chest. She grabbed his shirt and started sobbing into it, tears falling down her face. Bellamy ran his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her as best he could. Eventually she grew exhausted from the weeping and the pain. He then gently picked her up and carried her into her tent while simultaneously yelling our directions to the rest of the campers.

He carried Clarke into her tent and laid her down on her bed. Clarke laid there not moving or speaking. Bellamy wanted nothing more than to tell her everything was going to be alright, but he knew it would all be lies, and he wasn't so sure Clarke would ever be alright again. Bellamy left Octavia Clarke's tent, letting her comfort Clarke as much as possible. He needed to go help organize the burial plan for Finn's body.

In her tent, Clarke eventually cried herself to sleep, exhausted, but she had a less than restless sleep, constantly plagued by nightmares of Finn's death.

A few hours later, Clarke got up, walked over to the medical tent, and started working on fixing some of the campers who were injured. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she refused to look anyone in the eye.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her, and she knew exactly who they belonged to.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, Bellamy." She answered continuing to wrap the bandage around the camper's injury.

He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking out of the tent.

Clarke felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but she continued to help the others until she was finished. She then ran out of the tent and up the hill where she could spend some time alone.

After a few minutes of trying to hold in her tears, they started spilling over her cheeks. She felt like someone had kicked her in the chest repeatedly.

Bellamy had watched her run out of the tent. He decided he needed to check up on her. She probably wasn't in the right state of mind right now and he didn't want her being alone.

He walked up to her hesitantly at first, but as soon as he saw her sitting there on the ground sobbing he sat down next to her, and pulled her to his chest. He held her as she cried out all her tears. After awhile, she started calming down a bit.

Clarke moved away slightly from him and looked up at his face.

He wiped some of the tears of her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Clarke. If I could take the pain away I would."

"I'm a monster. How could I do this to him?" Clarke exclaimed.

"Clarke, what you did was brave. You let Finn have the best death he could. You knew what the Grounders would do to him. You saved him, Clarke." He said holding her by the shoulders and looking her in the eye. "You're not a monster."

"Raven will never forgive me for this." Clarke whispered.

"Raven will be angry for awhile, but she will eventually realize that what you did was for the best." Bellamy answered her calmly.

"I tried to exchange my life for Finn's." Clarke said slowly. "This was all my fault. He did it for me."

"What Finn did was tragic, but it was not your fault." Bellamy said with a sigh. "We have a truce meeting with the Grounders first thing tomorrow morning. I need you Clarke. I need you to be by my side through all of this. It's going to be hard, but we'll get through it. Together, ok?"

Bellamy tucked a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear and smiled faintly at her. She nodded, took a deep breath and stood up.

"Try and avoid Raven for now. Go and tend to some of the injured, try to keep your mind off of things. I'll check up on you later ok?"

Clarke nodded and they started walking back to camp together. In that moment she knew that there was only one person she fully trusted at camp, one person that would always help her, one person that always had her back. How they had gone from hating each other, fighting constantly to becoming very close friends she didn't know, but she knew Bellamy would be there in the future, making sure she was safe.


	2. Burial

A/N: Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I appreciate it. Hopefully you enjoy chapter 2. I will try to update as soon as i can.

The next day, the funeral preparations were underway. The camp was having a ceremony for Finn in a few hours. Clarke had spent most of last night tossing and turning in bed. She hadn't been able to get much sleep. All she kept seeing was Finn and her own bloody hand. She had spent the morning in her tent, unable to summon the energy to talk to anyone. She finally decided that it was time for her to go out and help with the burial preparations. As soon as she made it to the group, Raven spotted her and started towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Raven yelled at her. "You killed him! You were supposed to save him and you killed him instead!"

Clarke took a step back as Raven got closer to her.

"How could you Clarke? He was your friend!" Raven tried to lunge at Clarke, but was pulled back by Wick and Murphy.

"I am so sorry, Raven. I tried to save him, but it was the only way."

"You promised me that you would save him, but all you are is a murderer! I will never forgive you for this." Raven spat out as she turned around to go back to what she was doing.

Clarke turned around and ran straight into Bellamy, who took her by the arm and steered her over to the side.

"I know you're upset, but she will eventually understand. Just let us handle all of this."

"I betrayed her, and she thinks I betrayed Finn. I don't think she is ever going to understand." Clarke answered with a sigh. "I'm going to go find my mom and see if she needs any help."

She left Bellamy and walked over to her Mother's tent.

In her tent, Abby was going over plans for the upcoming meeting with the Grounders. She looked up surprised to see Clarke.

"Clarke, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you needed any help. Raven made it pretty clear she did not want me helping with Finn's burial." Clarke bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. "I feel so guilty, mom. All of this happened because of me. Finn was looking for me, and I was the one who killed him." Clarke finishes, her voice breaking.

"Clarke, what you did was give Finn a quick death. It was so much better than what the Grounders would have done to him. You heard what Lincoln said, they would have tortured him and he would have suffered. You ended his suffering. I know it doesn't feel like it, but what you did was very brave, and it showed what a strong leader you are."

"That's what Bellamy told me, but I just can't help feeling so responsible." Clarke walked over and hugged her mom. "I wish this would have ended differently. I really thought we were going to save him."

"I know, and I'm so sorry Clarke, but it was really the best solution."

Abby bristled at the mention of Bellamy. She had noticed how close the two were. Sometimes it scared her how they could communicate without even speaking. She noticed the looks they would give each other. She didn't want her daughter getting hurt again. She had been hurt by so much in her young life, and had suffered so many losses. She was worried about Clarke getting too close to Bellamy. She didn't want her to get hurt again. He was older and very hot-headed. However, she knew Bellamy had protected and even saved her daughter countless times before. She knew, even though she didn't want to admit it, that he could keep her safe. He may just be good for her, she thought, Clarke needed someone on her side, someone to help her through the pain and loss she had suffered lately. If Clarke couldn't come talk to her, then she was glad that there was at least someone else Clarke trusted enough to go to.

A few hours later, the group gathered around to start the memorial and burial for Finn. Clarke stood in the back, holding back the tears she could feel forming. She wanted nothing more than to go up and speak about Finn and all the great things he had done, but she knew it would only anger Raven more. She also didn't know how the other members of the camp would react to the person who killed Finn, speaking about him. So she decided to stand back, watch, and just pay her respects.

She saw some of the campers go up and share some memories they had of Finn, including a tearful Raven, and somber Bellamy. She was glad to see that Finn had made such a positive impact on some of the other campers, and that his last unfortunate decisions hadn't tarnished his reputation too much.

Clarke stood there fighting back tears when she felt fingers brush her hand. She looked over and saw Bellamy standing next to her. He took her hand and squeezed it, all without looking at her. She felt his thumb caressing her hand. She appreciated his support and faith in her. They didn't always see eye to eye, and they hadn't always gotten along, but she was glad he was always there making sure she was alright. In that moment, she realized how much she depended on Bellamy. She leaned on him a lot. He was the only one who understood how hard it was to lead others and to make tough decisions. And even though they butted heads sometimes, they always eventually came back together.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered softly.

Bellamy looked at her and saw the red, tired eyes on his brave partner. She had been through so much and there were going to be even more hurdles coming up soon, and yet she kept on fighting. He admired how she always managed to see the good in people, the good in difficult situations. She never gave up on others. He just hoped she wouldn't give up on herself. He understood why she had done what she did. As a leader he knew you had to make sacrifices in order to protect others. He knew Clarke had done everything she could to save Finn. He was proud of her. She had come a long way. He knew Finn's death would probably haunt her for the rest of her life. He knew what that was like. But he was going to be there for her.

"If you need to talk or anything, come find me, OK? I'm here for you Clarke." He told her softly.

Clarke nodded at him, "I'll see you later at the truce meeting with Lexa and the Grounders."

She slipped her hand out of his and walked away. Her heart hurt for the loss she felt and the guilt she carried, but she had to keep moving forward one step at a time.


	3. Meeting

That evening was the meeting with the Grounders. Lexa, their new commander, rode up to the camp gates with her guards all around her. Behind her, were a few of the other important members of their tribe. The group was escorted by the camp's guard, each carrying their weaponry. The Grounders were welcomed into the hall which housed a long table, with dinnerware lined up on top of it. The Grounders sat on one side and Abby, Kane, and some of the other campers sitting opposite them.

"We are here tonight to began discussions on the proposed truce agreement between our camp and the Grounders." Abby began the meeting. "First we will share a meal together."

Everyone began to take some food, and drinks were poured.

"I propose a toast." Abby said standing up. "I would like to thank the Grounders and their people for agreeing to this meeting in order to discuss a possible future as allies. Let us all drink to future peace between our people and continued cooperation among the two groups." Everyone in the room raised their glasses in the air.

"Tonight we celebrate our newfound peace, tomorrow we plan a war." Lexa added, referencing the plans to go and rescue people being held from both camps at Mount Weather.

After taking a gulp of the drink, one of the Grounder men fell over on the ground, twitching, eyes closed. Lexa's guard immediately raised their weapons at the campers.

Clarke stood frozen as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. All of a sudden out of the corner of her eye, she saw an arm reaching across, pushing Kane, who was standing next to her, back. The arm knocked the drink out of her hand before she was able to even consider what had just happened. Clarke looked over to her side, past Kane who was starting to push the table aside to make room, and saw Bellamy staring at her. They locked eyes, and Clarke saw her own shock and fear reflecting back at her in Bellamy's eyes.

"You have tried to poison one of our own! There will be no union of our tribes. The war we fight will be against you!" Lexa spoke in a commanding voice over the chaos ensuing.

Abby who was bent over trying to help the poisoned Grounder, looked up with a defeated look on her face. "I'm sorry." She said.

"I see what is happening here. We sentenced the one you called Finn to death and this is how you repay us? By once more killing our people?!" Lexa yelled with a look of pure rage on her face.

"We didn't do this!" Clarke tried to argue.

"Why would we do this when we just sacrificed one of our own people to ensure that this truce worked?" Bellamy replied. "Clarke just killed our friend and you think we did this? to what?...Spite you?" He practically spat out the words angrily. He looked over at Clarke who flinched and had a nauseated look on her face. He looked apologetically at her. She shook her head, indicating to him it was fine.

Across the room, Abby was watching the two and noticing again how they managed to say so much to each other with so very little words.

"We will find out who did this, and you will hand them over to us or there will be no alliance! And we will be the ones who put them to death this time!" Lexa commanded.

The Grounders took the body of their fallen and left the camp.

Abby and Kane immediately started discussing who may have slipped the poison into the Grounder's drink.

"It must have been some kind of revenge. Someone wanted revenge for what the Grounders did to Finn." Abby thought out loud.

"It had to be Raven…unless it was Clarke." Kane said looking over at her.

"Mom, Raven wouldn't do this and I didn't do it either!" Clarke argued.

"If neither of you did it, then who did? Raven is the most obvious suspect." Abby said.

Clarke shook her head, got up and left the room. She walked outside, in hopes of getting some much needed fresh air.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bellamy asked, following her out.

"No. If it's not one thing, it's another." Clarke sighed.

"We're going to figure this out." Bellamy said confidently.

"What if they try to do to Raven what they did to Finn? I can't lose another person, Bellamy." She looked up at him with a frightened look on her face.

Bellamy took her face in his hands and turned her head to look at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to Raven...or anyone else." He said in a low gruff voice, staring into her eyes. They maintained eye contact for a few more seconds.

Clarke smiled half-heartedly at him and he let go of her face.

"Hey, what was up with you knocking my drink out of my hand?" Clarke asked him.

"I was worried that you were going to drink it and end up like that dead Grounder. You weren't really reacting so I wanted to make sure you didn't drink it just in case." Bellamy answered with a shrug.

"Thank you. Always protecting me." Clarke said with a genuine smile this time.

"You're welcome. Now come on, you need to get some rest. Why don't you go lie down and I'll tell your mom where you went." Bellamy said as he walked back into the room.

Clarke walked back to her tent trying to solve the puzzle in front of her. She laid down on her cot and hoped for sleep to finally come. She had not been able to sleep well for the past few nights and was exhausted, yet all she did was toss and turn on her bed. Finally she got up and sat down outside on one of the logs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this chapter was really short, but it was necessary to write, and hopefully A bit fluffy. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Night

After tossing and turning in her bed for what felt like forever, Clarke finally got up and went outside. She sat down on one of the logs and thought about everything that had transpired over the past few days. All of a sudden her life was so much more complicated and difficult than she could have ever imagined.

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps coming up behind her and immediately knew who it was without looking.

"Couldn't sleep either, Princess?" Bellamy said approaching the log and sitting down next to Clarke.

Clarke flinched, "That was the last thing Finn said to me.'"

Belllamy studied her face for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, I won't call you that anymore. We both know you're not some fragile damsel that needs saving anyway."

"It's so hard...Every time I go to sleep all I see is Finn dead and my hand holding the knife. My hands with all the blood on them…Will it ever get any easier?" Clarke asked him with a quiver in her voice, holding back tears.

"I'll let you know when I find out." Bellamy answered with a sigh running his hand through his hair.

"How did my life get so messed up so fast?" Clarke wondered out loud.

"Never thought this is where you would have ended up, huh?" Belllamy teased her with a smile.

"No. I don't think any of us could have predicted this." Clarke answered him.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Each lost in their own thoughts.

"Clarke, you're shivering." Bellamy said looking over at her.

"I am?" Clarke asked. She hadn't even noticed that she was cold.

"Here." Bellamy said taking off his jacket and gently draping it over her shoulders.

"No, Bellamy, now you'll be cold."

"I'll be fine." He answered her.

Clarke yawned. "Sorry. I'm just so tired. I try to sleep, but I keep having nightmares. I wish I could just for once sleep through the night."

"Yeah, you and me both." Bellamy answered.

Clarke looked over at him and for the first time realized that she wasn't the only one who had killed someone. She felt ashamed for not even considering how Bellamy might be feeling until now. She wanted to talk to him about it, but not today. She was too exhausted.

"I think I'm going to go lay down again." Clarke said standing up. She waited for Bellamy to stand up too so they could walk back to her tent together.

They walked back in silence and stopped right before the entrance to Clarke's tent. Clarke turned towards Bellamy and shrugged off his jacket, handing it to him.

"Can you stay?" She asked. "I don't really want to be alone right now."

Bellamy hesitated for a second before nodding in agreement and following Clarke into her tent.

He sat down in one of the chairs while she laid down on her bed.

After a few minutes he heard her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. He watched her as she slept, thinking about when they had first met. Back then, he never would have expected that such a small, blonde, girl could ever be so brave, strong, and fierce. He almost couldn't believe how quickly they had become such close friends, fully trusting and relying on each other.

Soon after Clarke fell asleep, Bellamy also nodded off in the chair, head drooping down.

They slept for awhile until Bellamy was suddenly awakened by a noise. He looked over to where Clarke was sleeping and noticed she was crying and thrashing in her sleep.

He got up and went over to her bed and tried to shake her awake gently.

Slowly, Clarke woke up and looked up at him, disoriented.

"Bellamy? What? What happened?"

"You were having another nightmare." He answered calmly.

Clarke nodded remembering what she had been dreaming about before he had woken her up.

"There was so much blood. Finn. Wells. Charlotte. Anya. People keep dying around me." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey it's OK. It's going to be OK." Bellamy whispered over and over to her as he sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her close to his chest.

He let her cry everything out while he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

Eventually she was too exhausted to cry anymore. She noticed just how close she and Bellamy were, practically cuddling on her bed, and yet it felt so normal, not weird or awkward at all.

They lay like that for awhile, both again lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered after a few minutes.

"You're welcome." Bellamy responded sleepily.

They laid like that until they both ended up falling asleep. Clarke laying with her head on Bellamy's chest, his strong arms around her, his head on top of hers. They slept for a few hours until the morning sunrise woke them up, light shining through the small opening in Clarke's tent. They untangled from each other silently and Bellamy squeezed her arm reassuringly as he walked out of her tent.

He was glad to see no one else was up yet. He didn't need anyone's judging eyes on him. He also couldn't imagine what they would say about Clarke. He didn't want any rumors going around about them when she was in such a fragile emotional state.

He walked over to one of the tables with a drink and sat down.

Eventually, people started waking up and milling around the camp.

It wasn't until hours later, that Bellamy and Clarke both realized that last night had been the best, uninterrupted sleep they had both gotten since coming down to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! I hope i can update soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing :)


	5. Pain

After spending the day tending to some sick kids in the medical bay, Clarke ran into Raven as she was leaving the tent

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but then changed her mind and started to walk off. She felt Raven grab her arm and she immediately tensed.

"Relax, I just want to talk." Raven told her, releasing the hold on her arm.

Clarke let out a breath that she hadn't even realized that she had been holding. "OK, so talk."

"I'm sorry for what I did and said after Finn died. I was angry and i needed to lash out and you were the one who was the easiest to blame."

"I appreciate the apology, but I wasn't upset with you, Raven. I was just worried. Worried you would never speak to me again. That you were going to hurt yourself or someone else. I don't want to lose another friend."

"I loved Finn. He was my family. And I trusted that you were going to save him and bring him home. When you didn't, I felt like everything had been ripped away from me."

"I'm sorry that I promised to bring him back. But Raven, I tried. I even wanted to exchange my life for his. Lexa wouldn't allow it, so I did what I felt was right. What I felt was the only way Finn could really have peace. They were going to torture him and do such awful things to him and I just couldn't bear to sit back and watch that happen. It was the only way Raven and I'm so sorry." Clarke said with tears in her eyes.

"I realize that now. I hate what you did Clarke. And I don't know if I can forgive you just yet. But I am going to try. Finn wouldn't have wanted us to be fighting."

"I just want to be able to walk across camp without constantly working to avoid you. I just want us to try and work to getting our friendship back to where it was. We need you Raven. We can't do any of this without you." Clarke said.

Raven nodded. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Clarke said with a small smile.

The girls nodded at each other and walked off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Later, Clarke ran into Bellamy, who was walking, carrying his gun. Murphy and some of the other guards trailed behind him.<p>

"Where are all of you going?" Clarke asked.

She looked at Murphy who was avoiding eye contact with her.

Bellamy sighed, "We were going to go out hunting and also search out the terrain around the camp."

"What? You can't leave camp! We still haven't secured the alliance with the Grounders yet! They could be planning to retaliate for all we know!" Clarke exclaimed.

Bellamy nodded to the other guys and they started walking off towards the gate and then he turned back to Clarke. "Look Clarke, we need to find more food, and we need to make sure the camp is secure and safe. We can handle the Grounders." He said gesturing to his gun.

Clarke glared at him. "Yeah, because that turned out so well last time." Clarke said referring to Finn's attack at the Grounder's camp.

"Clarke, I'm not Finn." He said giving her a look, "What's really bothering you?"

"I know you're not Finn. Finn wouldn't make a decision this stupid like you are." Clarke retorted. Immediately regretting it as soon as she said it.

Bellamy stared at Clarke, jaw clenching. "So we're back here again, huh?"

"Bellamy, we can't afford to have you guys go out with half of our people still at Mount Weather and the Grounders still not at peace with us!"

"Your mom is sending us out and we're going."

"Of course she's sending you out! She doesn't care about losing any of you! To her, you're all expendable! But I care!" Clarke yelled angrily. Angry that her mother kept dismissing the delinquents' usefulness.

"Clarke, I know that you're worried, but it's just a quick hunting trip. It will be fine." Bellamy tried to reassure her.

"I don't like this." She answered shaking her head and stomping away.

Bellamy gestured for the guys to follow him and they left the camp.

* * *

><p>Later, Clarke was organizing supplies in the medical tent when Octavia came in.<p>

"Hey, have you seen Bellamy?" She asked Clarke.

"He took Murphy and some of the guards on a hunting trip. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen." Clarke said in an annoyed tone.

"Did he say when they would be back?" Octavia asked.

"No, why?"

"Well it's almost sundown and they still haven't returned." Octavia said.

Clarke turned around to face Octavia with a confused look on her face. "But he said it was going to be a quick trip and that was hours ago."

"I'm sure they're fine. Come on; let's go get something to drink while we wait." Octavia said, noticing how Clarke had suddenly became tense and anxious.

The girls made small talk for awhile until they heard shouts coming from the gate across camp. They both turned to look and heard voices yelling for them. They saw the guys carrying a body, badly bloodied and limp in their arms. Clarke noticed the long dark hair and her throat closed up. Both of the girls jumped up.

"Bellamy!" Clarke heard the anguish in Octavia's voice that mirrored her own.

They ran over to where the guys were struggling to carry Bellamy to the medical tent.

"Where's my mom? Someone get my mom!" Clarke yelled for someone nearby to find her mother as she ripped off some of the fabric on Bellamy's shirt and pressed it to his wound, which was bleeding heavily. "What happened?" She asked.

"We were on our way back when we heard something in the woods. All I saw was the arrows go in his side. We tried to go after whoever did it, but we couldn't find anyone. He passed out and we carried him back here as fast as we could." Murphy told her.

Abby rushed over to the medical tent and surveyed the scene unfolding in front of her. She bent down and took Bellamy's pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

"We need to stop the bleeding and stitch up the wound. It looks like the arrows just missed his heart and lung. He most likely lost consciousness from all of the blood loss. You should have kept the arrows in. Pulling them out only caused him to lose blood faster." Abby worked at stopping the bleeding and prepared to stitch up Bellamy's side.

Murphy stood to the side looking pale and quiet. He looked over at Clarke who was crying and trying to help her mother as best as she could. Clarke looked at him for a moment and he saw the fear written all over her face. He then looked over at Octavia, who was sitting on the floor, crying silently in the corner. He actually felt awful for the both of them, knowing how much they both cared about Bellamy.

Abby and Clarke worked for over an hour on stabilizing Bellamy and stitching up his wound. Eventually Abby told them that all that was left to do was to wait until Bellamy woke up.

Murphy, Clarke and Abby then went to meet with Jaha and Kane to discuss what had happened during the hunting trip and what their next steps were going to be. The whole time they were talking, Clarke felt a strong need to leave the room and run back to the med bay. Octavia had stayed with Bellamy and as soon as the group was done discussing the events, Clarke rushed back over there. When she entered, she saw Octavia brushing Bellamy's hair out of his face, whispering to him, while he silently slept.

She looked up when Clarke entered the room, which was empty except for the three of them. Octavia gestured for Clarke to sit down on the other side of Bellamy and she did, taking Bellamy's hand in her own, holding on to it for dear life.

"He's going to be fine." Octavia stated firmly, whether she was reassuring Clarke or herself, she didn't know.

Clarke looked at how helpless and vulnerable Bellamy looked. She hoped with everything she had that he would wake up soon and be fine. She needed him. She had already lost so many people and she couldn't lose another person close to her, especially one of her best friends. She was angry at him in the midst of everything else that she was feeling. She had warned him not to leave camp and he hadn't listened to her. If only she had gone with them…No. He was going to make it through. She had to believe it because the alternative was just too painful to even consider. She needed him by her side. He was the only one who she fully trusted and the only one who truly believed in her. He was the one who was always there. The one who always made her feel safe and she couldn't handle having that ripped away from her. Not now. Bellamy was her partner, they were a team, and they were going to make it through this. She needed to believe it. She now knew how Raven must have felt when she saw Clarke kill Finn. The thought made her want to throw up. She felt so much guilt for having put Raven through that.

Clarke and Octavia stayed there by Bellamy's side throughout the whole night, not sleeping. People filtered in and out, checking on them every so often, each hoping for change in Bellamy's condition.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN:**_ Thank you for the kind reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon. :)


	6. Realize

Hours had gone by, but to Clarke it had seemed so much longer.

Eventually, Abby came over and checked on Bellamy. She decided that he was improving, but he still hadn't woken up yet.

Clarke and Octavia continued to sit by Bellamy's side, making small talk every once and awhile.

"You care a lot about him don't you?" Octavia asked breaking the silence that they had been sitting in for some time.

"I've lost so many people, I just can't lose another person, Octavia."

"I saw your face when they brought him in. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Maybe you haven't realized it yet, but everyone else has."

"What are you saying?" Clarke asked confused.

"I know my brother, and I have never seen him look at anyone the way that he looks at you. Or listen to anyone like he does you." She said with a smile, "He doesn't say it, but he cares a lot about you, Clarke."

"Bellamy and I are just friends. We're…partners, a team." But she knew there was more to it than that.

Octavia just looked at her with a knowing smile and hoped that if...no...when Bellamy woke up, they would both finally realize what had been in front of them all along.

"I know you think that you loved Finn and maybe you did, but I don't think you were in love with him. I never saw that. Not when you two interacted, not in the way that I see it with you and my brother." Octavia said gesturing to Clarke and Bellamy.

"Right before Finn died, he told me he loved me and I told him that I did too. I think I just wanted him to believe it in his last moments. And I think I did love him in a way. I cared about him a lot and he was a great friend, but I don't think I was ever in love with him. Maybe just the idea of him? I wish I had realized this earlier. Saved Raven all the pain. And yet here I am again still causing her pain when it comes to Finn." Clarke said sadly.

"Clarke, what you did was brave and selfless. You did the right thing." Octavia said reassuringly.

Clarke smiled, "You know you and Bellamy are a lot more alike than you think. But, thanks. It doesn't feel like it though."

"I know it doesn't and it won't. Not for awhile, but it will get better."

Clarke nodded and they both returned to discussing more neutral topics.

After a few hours, Clarke reluctantly left to go help her mother with something, leaving Octavia and Bellamy behind in the med tent.

* * *

><p>Clarke was helping her mother, both of them working in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Murphy burst into the room, startling both of the women.<p>

"Murphy? What's wrong?" Clarke asked suddenly feeling panic overwhelm her.

"Octavia sent me to get you. She thinks Bellamy is waking up. She said he started moving around and mumbling. She wants the both of you to go check on him right now."

Clarke felt hope filling her heart when she heard Murphy's words. She looked at her mother with an excited and hopeful face.

Abby looked back at her, hopeful that her daughter maybe for once was going to have something good happen to her.

The three of them went over to the med tent, walking in to see Octavia and Lincoln smiling and talking to Bellamy at his bedside. Bellamy was awake, tired bags under his eyes, pale sweaty skin, but awake and alive.

Abby bent down and started examining Bellamy's vitals, his pulse, and pupils. She checked to make sure the stitches were still in, and that there were no signs of infection.

"I'm fine Doc. I need to go and do something, help someone with something. I'm done lying around." Bellamy said weakly trying to get up, but falling back down onto the cot.

"What you need is rest." Abby said sternly. "You will not be going anywhere until I give the say so, okay? Just rest and regain your strength. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids" She said turning to Clarke.

Clarke nodded and followed Abby out with Murphy and Lincoln, letting Octavia and Bellamy have a few moments alone.

"Hey mom," Clarke said reaching out to grab her mother's arm, "Thank you." Clarke said.

Abby smiled and touched Clarke's cheek, then walked back to finish what she had been doing before getting interrupted.

Clarke waited outside the tent until Octavia walked out.

"You can go see him now." Octavia said smiling knowingly. "I know you're dying to get in there. Don't even try and deny it!" She said before Clarke could even open her mouth to reply.

Clarke smiled, rolled her eyes, and stood up to hug Octavia. "I'm really glad he's going to be okay." She said.

"Me too." Octavia replied.

Clarke let go of her and walked back into the tent and sat next to Bellamy.

"I would hit you right now if you weren't injured." Clarke said.

"Clarke-" Bellamy started to say.

"No! I told you not to go out and you went anyway! Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were going to die!" Clarke shouted, all of a sudden the anger spilling out of her.

"I know. I'm sorry Clarke." Bellamy said apologetically.

"You need to start thinking about how what you do affects those around you! Did you even consider what might happen if you died? How I might feel? Bellamy, I just lost Finn! I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you too!" Clarke shouted, letting everything she had been feeling these past few days out.

Bellamy looked at her, "I'm sorry you were worried, but I'm not sorry that I left. As a leader you know what it's like to make a decision that you think is right and that can be beneficial to your people. I know you're hurt Clarke, but I'm okay." Bellamy said, gingerly reaching out to run his thumb down Clarke's cheek.

"If you ever do something stupid like this again I will kill you." Bellamy rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. "We're a team, Bellamy. We make decisions together."

"Okay Clarke" Bellamy smiled sleepily.

All of a sudden, Clarke bent down to hug him fiercely, breathing in his scent. He was shocked for a moment, thrown again by her blatant display of affection, but soon his arms circling around her middle.

"Get some rest and I will check on you later, okay?" Clarke said into his ear.

Bellamy nodded against her head.

They let go of each other and Clarke stood up. She started to walk out, but stopped, turning to face Bellamy.

"I'm really glad that you're okay, Bell." Clarke said smiling and leaving the tent.

For the longest time she had felt like she was drowning, but now she felt like she could finally breathe again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for the reviews! The final chapter will be uploaded in a few days! The 100 comes back this Wednesday! I'm so excited! :)


	7. Home

Since her time on Earth, Abby had been noticing the growing closeness between her daughter and Bellamy for some time now. She decided it was time to have a talk with her daughter. A lot had happened in the past few weeks and she felt that it was time to finally discuss everything with Clarke. She found her in her tent a few hours after Bellamy had woken up.

"Hey honey, you have a few minutes?" She asked, standing in the opening of Clarke's tent.

Clarke looked up from what she was doing, drawing it seemed like to Abby, and nodded.

Abby sat down on Clarke's bed, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Mom? Is there something wrong?" Clarke asked, concerned.

"I know you were upset about Finn's death, and I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't had much time to sit down and talk about it." She said.

"I'm doing...okay. I'm going to have to live with what I did for the rest of my life, but I think it was the right decision." Clarke said, finally accepting what she had done.

"It was. I know Raven was pretty angry with you. Have you two discussed what happened yet?"

"Yes. I don't think she's going to forgive me any time soon, but she's not as angry with me anymore, which is a relief. I think she'll eventually understand why I did what I did." Clarke said.

"How are you feeling about Finn's death? I know you loved him and I can't imagine how hard it was for you to do what you did. I don't know that I would have been able to do it." Abby admitted.

"I think I cared about Finn and loved him in my own way, but I don't think I was in love with him." Clarke said, realizing it was true. She had thought she was in love with Finn, but now looking back at it, and seeing Raven's pain and reaction to Finn's death, she realized she hadn't been in love with him after all. She loved him as a friend and as a person, but it had merely been infatuation she thought.

"Either way, I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm sorry that you had to do it. I wish we could have helped him."

"Me too." Clarke said sadly.

They sat quietly next to each other for a few minutes before Abby once again broke the silence.

"I see that you're drawing again. I'm glad. I know how much you used to love it." Abby said gesturing to what Clarke had been working on when she had came in.

"Yea, I really missed it." Clarke admitted.

"What are you working on? Can I see?" Abby asked tentatively.

Clarke hesitated for a moment, but then turned her sketch around for her mother to see. On the paper was a charcoal sketch of Bellamy, eyes closed in peaceful slumber.

"Wow, that's beautiful. It looks just like him." Abby knew she shouldn't have been surprised by Clarke's sketch, but she was. She had been expecting a drawing of something scenic, nature around the camp.

"Yea, well I figured just sitting there waiting for him to wake up was pointless. I might as well be doing something." Clarke answered with a shrug.

"I've noticed how close you two are." Abby said carefully.

"Well, we were co-leaders, and we've been through a lot together. I trust him." Clarke said.

Abby nodded. "I know I haven't been exactly warm towards him, but I just don't want you to get hurt. Boys like him are nothing but trouble."

"Bellamy would never hurt me." Clarke said confidently.

"But honey, hasn't he already?" Abby asked, referring to him disagreeing with Clarke and leaving camp.

"No. I was angry, but I was so relieved that he was alright. You saved his life mom, and he's saved mine many times."

Abby considered this for a moment. "Do you love him?" She asked, surprised it had came out of her mouth, not sure if she even wanted to hear her answer.

"I don't know." Clarke said standing up, "But it wouldn't even matter if he doesn't feel the same way."

"I think he might." Abby said. And Clarke again felt that tiny glimmer of hope in her chest. "The way he looks at you, protects you. He definitely cares a lot about you and about your opinions. I'm not going to stand in the way anymore. You're an adult now Clarke, and I realize it now. You've had to make some tough decisions, decisions no teenager should have to make. You're so brave." Abby said voice cracking, cupping Clarke's face. "I know you will make the right decision for yourself. I know I didn't say it enough before, but I'm proud of you, Clarke."

Clarke hugged her mom close, both women getting teary eyed.

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. I have to get back to work. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

Clarke nodded picking up her sketch again. Abby smiled at her and left Clarke's tent. She finally realized that no matter what she did, she would never be able to keep Bellamy and Clarke apart. They were like two magnets drawn together by an invisible pull, always managing to find each other.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when walking across camp, Clarke noticed that Bellamy was up and walking around now. She was glad that he was feeling better, and that his condition had improved significantly. He was at the far end of camp talking to Raven. Laughing at something she had said. Clarke felt a weird pang in her chest. She didn't even notice that Murphy had walked up to stand beside her.<p>

"What are you looking at? You look like you're going to throw up." Murphy said following Clarke's gaze. "Ahh your boyfriend's flirting with his one night stand."

"He's not my boyfriend and what are you even talking about?" She asked looking at him.

"You mean you don't know, princess? Your boy and Raven slept together."

"Don't call me that and how do you even know that?" She asked, shocked and surprised.

"Please, the whole camp knows, except you apparently. Don't worry, it was a one time thing as far as I know. But then again, he's hooked up with probably half of the camp's female population." Murphy said with a sneer.

Clarke glared at him and walked off, leaving him behind. She knew Bellamy was a bit of a womanizer and that had never bothered her, but finding out about Raven and him did. All she knew was that she didn't like what she was feeling right now.

She walked up to where Raven and Bellamy were still talking. They both turned to look at her as she approached them.

"Hey, you're up. Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm good as new. You can't get rid of me that easily." He joked, smiling at her.

"Look, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" She asked looking at Raven.

"I'll catch up with you later." Raven told Bellamy and walked off to talk to one of the other campers.

Bellamy and Clarke walked off to the side so they could talk.

"What's wrong, Clarke?" Bellamy asked.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" She said.

"Come on Clarke, I know you. Something is bothering you. What is it?" Bellamy said, giving her a look.

"Did you have sex with Raven?" Clarke blurted out.

"Wow, that is not what I was expecting you to say." Bellamy said shocked. "How did you even find out? Did Raven say something?"

"No, Murphy. Apparently everyone knows, by the way."

Bellamy clenched his jaw and looked away from Clarke.

"Raven? Bellamy, really?" Clarke asked annoyed.

"Look, it was right after she and Finn broke up, after she found out about the two of you which by the way, everyone also knows about. She was upset and thought it would help. It didn't by the way." He answered her, trying to downplay the incident.

"This is ridiculous. Why does the whole camp know about our sex lives?" Clarke exclaimed, cheeks reddening.

"Word gets around fast apparently. Why are you even upset about this?" Bellamy asked questioningly.

"I'm not! It's just...it's Raven!" Clarke said exasperated.

"Clarke? Are you jealous?" Bellamy asked, smiling slowly.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would I be jealous?" Clarke said with a laugh.

"Then why does it bother you?" Bellamy pushed for an answer.

"It doesn't!" Clarke shouted.

"Clarke." He said in a low voice, "Why?"

"Because I like you, okay?" Clarke yelled out at him, shocked by her own exclamation.

"You like me? I thought you were in love with Finn?" Bellamy didn't even try to hide the shocked look on his face. He knew that he and Clarke had gotten closer in the last few weeks, but he didn't think she felt this way about him.

"I did. Or at least I thought I did. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. He wasn't the person who I trusted the most or who I relied on the most. Especially not lately. And I think almost losing you finally made me realize what I had been trying to ignore. I like you Bellamy. I just...I just need you to know, okay? I know you don't feel the same way and it's okay." Clarke said, finally getting everything out and taking a deep breath.

She looked up at Bellamy's face and he was staring at her so intensely that she had to look away. He took two steps towards her and cupped her face forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Clarke. I like you too." He said in a whisper.

"What? Really?" Clarke asked, stunned that Bellamy also had feelings for her.

"Yes really. I've liked you for awhile actually. I didn't want to tell you and confuse you, especially after Finn's death."

"Wait. How long? How long have you felt this way?" Clarke asked him.

"A long time. I don't even know when it happened. We kept getting closer and I think I just kept pushing the feelings down, hoping they would go away, but they never did, they just got stronger."

"Yea, me too." Clarke said, floored by his admission.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Clarke pulled him to her. She kissed him on the lips, and ran her fingers through his hair and around his neck. He kissed her back just as passionately, cupping her face and running his thumb over her cheek. They kissed for a few minutes and broke apart both looking dazed, but happy. They heard cheering behind them and they both turned to see their friends clapping and whistling.

"Finally!" Octavia yelled happily. "We've been waiting for that to happen forever!"

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other, shook their heads and laughed. Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy, putting her head on his chest.

Clarke had felt lost for the longest time, since she had landed on Earth. Trying to lead the delinquents and trying to start a new life. Now she felt like she finally knew where her home was. It wasn't a place, but a person. And that person was Bellamy. He had always been there for her and made her feel safe. He was there for her when she needed him. And now, she was finally home.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:** _**Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I'm glad you have enjoyed this story. **


End file.
